


Aus Zwingen wurde Glück

by Laerche91



Series: Harry Potter Ideas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerche91/pseuds/Laerche91
Summary: Harry wurde ausgewählt sein eigenes Schicksal zu erfüllen, doch wie wird es sein...





	Aus Zwingen wurde Glück

**Author's Note:**

> Jeder darf die Idee nutzen

Partner:Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini,Ginny Weasly, Charlie Weasly, Theodore Nott, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Kingsly Sheppard, Rasbatan Lestrange, Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Fenrir Greyback, Millicent Bullstrode  
Szene

Harry konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, nicht nur, das er einen Titel und viel drum herum hatte. Nicht nur, dass er sich von allen am liebsten fernhalten wollte und jetzt war er trotzdem hier durch einen ziemlich mächtigen magischen Rückstoß der auf Grund der letzen drei magischen Kriege jemanden ausgewählt hatte um die Zaubererpopulation in der Wage zu halten. Er musste heiraten, und nicht nur einen sondern viele mehr. Insgesamt 13 Personen, der Vorteil diese wurden auch untereionander aneinander gebunden. Aber er war der Hauptteil der Beziehung und würde sie alle bei seiner fruchtbarsten Zeit brauchen, was alle neun Wochen war bis er schwanger war. Ja, Männer konnten schwanger werden, aber nicht mit seiner Fähigkeit. Da nämlich nicht die gesante Zaubererpopulation durch ihn miteinander verwandt waren, hatter er die besondere Fähigkeit seine Kinder, oder die seiner Partner zu unabhängigen Genpols zu machen. Einfache Bedeutung die Kindern konnten sogar unter einander heiraten, weil sie nur mit ihm und den Elternteilen verwandt waren und nicht mit ihren Geschwistern oder anderen.Es war noch komplizierter als das, doch am Ende wäre er mit diesen Personen verheiratet. Und einer saß nun vor ihm. Vor ihm saß der jetzige Minister und sein Verlobter, Kingsly. Die beiden hatten sich in einen Restaurant getroffen um sich kennen zu lernen, doch Harry war ziemlich nervös, denn auch wenn er seine Titel, sein Geld und alles behalten würde, sexuell würde er bis auf die Damen in diesem Bund unter den meisten Männern stehen. Und im Punkt der Familie mussten die Männer noch eine Rangordnung ausmachen, so wie auch die Damen, doch er würde trotzdem wenn er wollte über diesen stehen. Doch zunächst musste er sich mit jedem Treffen und den Kuss des Bundes machen. „Harry, Harry, alles in Ordnung?“, hörte er die Stimme seines Gegenübers. Nervös schaute er zu dem Großen Mann, mit der dunklen fast schwarzen Haut, und vor allem dem starken Attraktiven Äußeren. Sie hatten sich Monate nicht gesehen, da sich Harry um endlich zu sich selbst zu finden von der magischen Welt entfernt hatte. Und jetzt musste er wieder rein, um die magischen Versprechen zu erfüllen zu denen er ausgewählt wurden, sonst bekam er den Denkzettel. So muss er sich mit jeden treffen, auch wenn er es nicht komplett erklären musste dank eines Briefes der automatisch bei allen beteiligten eingegangen war. „Harry, du bist schon wieder abwesend...“, drang die dunkle Stimme zu ihm durch. „Entschuldige, Kings, das ganze liegt mir noch schwer im Magen...“,versuchte er sich zu erklären und nicht auf die Magie um die beiden herum zu achten. Das hatte er schon zu Beginn festgestellt, denn er wird von Seinen Partnern anscheinend angezogen und wollte ihnen Nahe sein. Seufzend lehnte er sich nach hinten und betrachtete den Mann noch einmal, dieser war stark, begabt und wirkte beschützend. Diese Arme luden dazu ein um ihn gewickelt, hn zu beschützen und konnte bestimmt auch zu packen. Harry packte seinen Mut zusammen und sprach Kings an: „Also, du weißt ungefähr was los ist?“ „Ja, das stand in dem Brief. Du wirst dich mit mir und 12 anderen verbinden, und in regelmäßigen Abständen wirst du dich mit uns paaren um Kinder zu bekommen...im Sinne von Zeitplänen?“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf und trank einen Schluck Wasser, das war schwerer als gedacht: „Nein, gemeinsam paaren. Alle gemeinsam zu einem Bestimmten Tag ungefähr alle zwei Monate bis zur Schwangerschaft, und in der Hoffnung das man sich versteht, auch wenn es nicht nur um Sex geht, schon als Familie gemeinsam. Alle gemeinsam sind Dads und Mums, und alle gemeinsam erziehen, und leben miteinander. Ich habe das passende Anwesen bereits, es ist groß genug und dort bekommt jeder von euch natürlich seinen eigenen Platz mit einer gemütlichen Basis, aber vor allen ein Hauptschlafzimmer mit riesigem Bett wo wir alle schlafen werden und auch wenn ich was sexuell angeht nicht viel zu sagen habe, bestehe ich darauf...“ „Aber Harry, die Malfoys...oder Greyback?“ „Ja und, sie werden sagen Weaslys oder ich...uns bleibt keine Wahl, also machen wir das beste draus.“ „Was meinst du nix zu sagen, was sex,,,“, fragte Kings vorsichtig. „Es wird eine Rangordnung geben wie in einem Rudel, Pack etc. Einer hat die Hauptverantwortung und das geht dann bis zu mir bei den Männern, ich werden unten sein, zumindetens im Hauptakt und darunter sollen dann die Mädchen kommen. Obwohl ich hoffe das es nicht so streng seien wird, aber im eigentlichen sinne ist gemeint, dominant und submessive...“,wurde Harry zum Ende hin leiser. „OH...“, entkam es Kings und er schaute etwas unbehaglich, sah das es bei Harry aber noch schlimmer war und wie sich dieser verkrampfte und besorgt schaute. Unbewusst merkte er wie er aufstand, und dann neben Harry stand. Harry schaute zu ihm hoch und sah die Traurigkeit bei diesem. „Harry...es wird schon...“,verscuhte er zu beruhigen. Als es nicht wirkte, zog er Harry zu sich. Dieser klein und zierlich schmiegte sich an den großen Mann und gemeinsam setzten sich sich auf Harrys Stuhl. Harry auf dem Schoß von Kings, doch beruhigte die Nähe Harry und die Magie. „Wir bekommen das schon hin....“, sagte Kings. Der Junge Mann auf seinen Schoß schaute auf und dieser hinab, ihre Blicke fielen auf die Lippen des anderen. Kings konnte nicht anders, er wollte diese Lippen schmecken, also beugte er sich hinab während er mit einer Hand Harrys Gesicht hob und dessen Lippen beanspruchte. In diesem Moment blieb die Magie um sie herum stehen und ihre beide banden sich aneinander. Die Lippen von Harry waren zart und lebendig warm, und Kings strich mit seiner Zunge über diese und bat um ein Einlass. Die Hitze des Moments machte beide heiß und Harry ließ Kings herein. Als sich beide Zungen berührten, wandte sich Harrys Körper auf den Schoß des anderen Mannes. Dieser konnte der Reibung dieses sinnlichen Körpers nicht wiederstehen und zog seine Arme enger um den Körper des kleineren Mannes. In purer Begierde setzte sich Harry während sie weiterhin um ihr Leben küssten anders hin, breitbeinig spürte er durch seine Jeans die Härte des Anderen an seiner. Der Kuss verlor nicht an Intensität, doch die Hände von Kingsley packten seinen Hintern und presste diese Körper noch näher an seine. Die Hitze zog sie beide in ihren Bann, doch im rechten Moment kam ein Gedanke in Kings Kopf und er hörte langsam auf, zuletzt leckte er nur noch einmal kurz über die geröteten Lippen. Wimmernd verfolgte Harry diese Lippen und die heiße Zunge, nur mehr wollend, doch ein unbewusstes Knurren von dem schwarzen Zauberer hielten ihn in seiner Handlung zurück. Die Augen aufeinander gerichtet kamen beide zu Atem, und schaudernd beobachtend, genoss Kings die Röte in Harrys Gesicht. „Entschuldige, doch sollten wir weiteres in einen Rahmen verlegen...“, erklärte Kings Harry. Dieser nickte verstehend, und schaute mehr als peinlich berührt im Raum umher. Die andere Gäste taten so, als hätte sie das Verhalten der beiden nicht bemerkt. 

Szene  
Harry saß auf einer kleinen Bank, die um einen Apfelbaum gebaut worden war und schaute sich nervös umher. Dieses Treffen war schwieriger als die, mit denen die er nicht persönliche kannte. Gestern das erste Mal, und der erste Kuss mit Blaise Zabini war mehr als befriedigend, da kein böses Blut zwischen ihnen beide herschte und der Junge Mann mit afroamerikanischen und italienisches Wurzeln hatten das alles gut hingenommen. Und der Kuss war einfach nur gut gewesen, heiß und verlockend. Mit ihm und Kings, hatte er schon sechs seiner Partner gebunden mit dem Kuss. Theodore Nott drei Tage zuvor war mehr süß unbeholfen gewesen, beide schüchtern, wenn auch nicht so heiß war es trotzdem mehr als liebevoll zu beschreiben. Der andere mit seinen hellbraunen Haaren und den dunkelbraunen Augen, hinter einer schwarfkantigen Brille und wie die meisten männlichen Partner größer als er, war ebenso überfordert. Am selben Tag hatte sich Harry auch mit zwei der Damen getroffen, Astoria Greengrass und Millicent Bullstrode, auf Grund der Situation war es den beiden lieber gewesen gemeinsam und um es ihnen noch leichter zu machen, auch im Anwesen der Bullstrode. Beide waren unterschiedlich vom Aussehen, Astoria war klein und zierlich mit dunkelblauen Augen und einer hellbraunen, lockigen Kurzhaarfrisur, daneben die kurvige Millicent, mit guten Rundungen, schwarzbraunen langen Haaren und braunen Augen waren ebenso nervös wie er. Nachdem er aber nochmal erklärte das er hoffte, dass sie alle nicht nur auf die sexuelle Schiene zusammen kamen, sondern auch auf eine tiefere Ebene hatten sie sich ausgetauscht über Interessen, Wünschen und Zielen. Am Ende war es nur kurzer Kuss bei beiden gewesen, und doch hatte es alle drei rote Wangen beschafft. Dann gab es noch Rasbatan Lestrange, der Bruder von Rodulphus und Schwager von Bellatrix Lestrange. Dieser Mann war ein Kapitel für sich und der erste, wo sich Harry als reiner Zuchtpartner gefühlt hatte, aber mehr wegen dessen Bruder der dabei gewesen war und die ganze Zeit abfällige Bemerkungen gemacht hatte, so konnte Harry seinen eigentlichen Partner nicht abschätzen, er hatte nichts gesagt und nicht an dem Gespäch teilgenommen. Erst Kings einschreiten, den er mitgenommen hatte, da beide Männer immer noch unter Bewährung waren und das entfernen des Bruders hatten Harry etwas von dem anderen erkennen lassen. Das erleichtere Ausatmen, und das plötzliche Handeln ungestüm aber beruhigend im nächsten Moment. Rasbatan, der große Mann mit den breiten Schultern, braunblonden Haaren und grauen Augen, hatte Harry zu sich gezogen und umarmt, seinen Duft einatmend und sich versichernd das alles gut wird, bevor er einen keuschen Kuss auf Harrys Lippen gepresst hatte. Bevor Harry handeln konnte, war dieser auch seinen Bruder und Kings gefolgt. So fehlten Harry jetzt aber noch sieben seiner Partner. Seufzend schaute er auf die Zweige des Baumes über sich und vernahm nur langsam die sich nähenden Schritte. Er schaute auf und entdeckte seine Ex Freundin, Ginny Weasly. Die Rothaarige, mit den Sommersprossen, heller Haut und braunen Augen, war immer ein fester Bestandteil seines Lebens und jetzt, was passierte jetzt mit ihnen.


End file.
